Journal Intime D'une Fleur
by Sephora4
Summary: OS SakuraMystère... Les péripécies d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses à travers son journal intime... Sa vie, et surtout son amour secret pour un être qu'elle a tant convoité...


**Série ****: Naruto**

**Auteur**** : sephora4 **

**Couple ****: Sakura et mystère ... (Je ne dirais mot , faut lire la fiction pour savoir)**

**Genre ****: One shot, Romance, Mystère**

**Disclaimer ****: Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Ecrite hier soir sur un coup de tete (oh inspiration quand tu nous tient ) J'en suis assez fiere, c'était un plaisir tout le long de l'écriture. Aller bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Journal intime d'une fleur.**

Cher journal. 13 Mai

Cela fait aujourd'hui même 2 ans que j'ai croisé pour la première fois_ son_ regard. 2 ans qu'un feu vivace d'un amour caché brûle en moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit _lui_ que mon cœur choisisse. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris en passion un simple garçon comme Naruto ou bien d'autre, pourquoi prendre_ lui_. _Celui_ dont le passé, le présent et l'avenir et maudit.

Depuis ce jour, par _sa_ faute le malheur est tombé sur notre village… Mais dois je vraiment _lui_ en vouloir ? Dois je moi aussi _le_ haïr comme beaucoup de monde autour de moi ? Ce sont ici des questions que je me pose tous les jours. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux_ l_'effacer de ma mémoire… de mon cœur, _son_ sourire sournois. Pourquoi mon cœur bat jusqu'à la limite de l'explosion en pensant a _lui_.

Dois je me tuer pour aimer_ ce_ démon ? Pour enfin _l_'oublier… Non je ne pourrais pas… j'ai encore l'espoir de _le_ revoir un jour… l'espoir… 2 ans que j'espère cela. Mais pour le moment que faire. J'ai beau cherché, je ne trouve rien.

Pourquoi la vie nous donne telle tant de question sans aucune réponse…

Mais comme le dirais ma mère « Toute question a toujours une réponse, même si ses mots nous sont encore inconnu **(1)** » J'espère donc les trouver un jour…

Mon cher journal, toi qui est le seul à qui je peux vraiment me confier, que ferais je sans toi.

Sakura

**OoOoO**

Coucou mon journal adoré. 01 Juin

Je sais que ma dernière prise de note remonte à longtemps, mais je n'ai eu guère le temps d'écrire.

Aujourd'hui grande nouvelle. Il y a 1 semaine, Naruto est rentré de son entraînement. Je suis si heureuse, il m'a tellement manqué. Et que te dire maintenant sur lui à part qu'il a beaucoup changé. Enfin façon de parler, mentalement il est toujours le même, malheureusement.

Grâce à lui, j'ai pu pendant des journées entières oubliées mes tourments. Je me sentais enfin libre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question fatidique, un jour lorsqu'il m'avait invité à dîner chez Ichiraku. Et moi comme une bécasse au lieu de me taire, je lui ai à demi répondu. Je te raconte ce moment en quelque ligne…

Flash Back

Nos deux amis chez Ichiraku dégustaient de délicieux ramens.

« Alors là, je n'en reviens pas comme tu as toi aussi autant changé Sakura. Toi un ninja médical… et la disciple de Godaime… J'essayerai de pas trop t'énerver dorénavant.»

« Merci » Fit la concerné en rougissant.

« Eh euh, je voulais aussi te demander… »

La jeune fille leva le regard, et le blond continua.

« Est-ce que tu as un euh…petit ami ? »

Sakura aussi rouge qu'un tomate bien mur répondit en s'étouffant avec son repas. « Keuf keuf…Naruto !!! »

« Hé hé … » Fit Naruto tout inquiet, à l'idée de la colère que son amie pourrait avoir.

Puis la jeune fleur reprenant son teint laiteux d'origine répondit neutralement « Non. »

« Yatta !!! Euh enfin je veux dire …euh… et est ce que tu est amoureuse ? »

« Naruto » Fit la jeune femme en s'énervant.

« S'il te plais. Sakura-san…Je te ferais ta lessive pendant 1 semaine… »

« Mhh… D'accord… Oui »

« Oh vraiment est qui est ce ? C'est moi ? » Fit le blond les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« NON ! »

« Oh » continuât-il tout déçut. « Gros sourcil ? »

« NON ! »

Apres tant d'énumération aucun « oui » ne sortis de la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Mais est ce que je le connais au moins »

« Bien sur… » Puis pour elle-même « Plus que tu ne le crois… »

Fin du Flash Back

Voila heureusement il ne là pas trouver… Aller je te laisse j'ai une mission à commencer.

Sakura

**OoOoO**

Cher journal. 16 Juin

Comme je t'en ai parlé dans mes dernières notes, j'ai eu une mission. Elle n'était pas de tout repos.

Il y a 8 jours j'ai terrassé un des membres de l'organisation l'Akatsuki. Il s'appelait Akasuna no Sasori. Un personnage étrange mais doté d'énorme pouvoir, avec tout ses marionnette faite d'être humains. J'ai bien cru ne jamais en ressortir vivante. Mais si, me voila donc, et tout cela grâce à une des plus ancien membre de Suna, Chiyo-baa. Sans elle je ne m'en serais jamais sorti et Gaara ne vivrait plus. C'était vraiment une grande kunoichi.

Sasori quand à lui avant de mourir, nous a indiquer le lieu de rendez vous qu'il aurait du avoir avec un de ses espions, de là ou_ il_ est.

Avec Yamato-sempai, Sai et Naruto, nous sommes en ce moment même en chemin pour le rencontrer.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai peut être bien la chance de _le_ revoir enfin. J'en suis si exciter… Les autres le voient bien, mais pour eux c'est juste de l'excitation pour la rencontre avec l'espion… C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, il ne faut pas qu'ils apprennent la vérité sur mon cœur.

Sakura

**OoOoO**

Cher journal. 20 Septembre

La rencontre à eux lieu, il y a 3 mois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant. On voyageait trop souvent.

Mais bon laisse te la conter, en quelques mots. Yamato-sempai a été découvert. Alors un combat a suivit, Naruto perdait totalement possession de lui-même, face à Kyuubi. Tout s'enchaîna, mais moi je restais pétrifié, je le revoyais enfin… je n'ai pas tellement compris la suite des événements, après un grand choque, je tombai inconsciente. Et je me suis réveillé ici. Bien sur l'as tu peu être compris. Je t'écris en tant que prisonnière dans cette entre. Enfin prisonnière cela est un grand mot. Pendant 1 semaine oui, je l'ai été... Mais cela a changé. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse. J'ai une grande chambre, ainsi que des robes plus belles les unes que les autres et des servantes, et tout cela pendant tout nos déplacements… Et j'ai aussi trouvé_ l_'amour que j'espérais depuis 2 ans. Chaque jour passé ici est un pur bonheur. Que demander de mieux… Je me sens comme chez moi. Bon je dois te laisser, on m'attend pour le souper…

Sakura

**OoOoO**

Tout en terminant sa phrase, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Apres avoir fermé pour une énième fois son journal, elle souffla la bougie près d'elle. Se relevant de sa chaise, elle s'avança vers la porte, laissant traîner derrière elle sa longue robe à corset, noir et vert émeraude. Ses cheveux roses détachés cachaient en parti son regard fixant l'homme en face d'elle accoudé au pourtour de la porte. Celui-ci portait une grande chemise blanche ouverte en semi totalité, et un simple pantalon noir. Son regard onyx scrutait dans l'obscurité de la chambre le corps de Sakura, après que celle-ci et éteint la bougie qui était la seule source de lumière. Enfin à sa hauteur tout deux partirent en direction de la salle à manger, pour se restaurer avec le maître de ces lieux. Quand le repas pris fin, Sakura revint à ses appartement et demanda à ce qu'on lui face préparer un bain chaud.

Apres s'être prélassé à l'intérieur pendant une bonne demi heure, elle en sorti enfin en enfilant une chemise de satin noir à fine bretelle. Quittant la salle de bain, elle pénétra dans sa chambre sans aucune lumière. Apres avoir fait quelques pats, elle senti en face d'elle une présence qui ne lui était pas du tout inconnu. Deux bras puissant lui entourèrent la taille, et commencèrent à la caresser. Sous tant de passion, Sakura se laissa aller contre son amant. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'impatienter de ne pouvoir_ l_'embrasser, elle se retourna d'elle-même contre_ lui_ et enfoui son visage dans _son_ cou. Apres encore mainte étreinte, _il_ lui releva le visage et captura ses douces lèvres dans un baisé fougueux. Apres les avoir goûté, elle se libera de_ son_ étreinte et _le_ regarda. Jamais de la vie elle n'échangerait sa place avec une autre femme. Jamais aucun homme ne lui prodiguerait autant de bonheur qu'_il_ lui en offrait. Tournant le regard elle s'avança vers le lit, et _l_'entraîna à sa suite. Arriver sur le matelas, elle s'allongea et attendit qu'_il_ la rejoigne. Apres de longs ébats langoureux, la dernière image, qu'elle perçu avant de s'endormir était les deux yeux reptilien d' Orochimaru.

**Fin**

* * *

(1) Je viens de l'inventé à moins que quelqu'un l'ai inventé avant moi… j'y ai jamais vu ailleurs avant alors… Je pense que je suis la première

* * *

**Bon voila j'espère que cela vous a plu. Vous pensiez que c'était qui au début son amant ? La fin vous a-t-elle surpris ?**

**Dites moi toutes vos impressions ! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu. Bisousxs**


End file.
